Gula
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Fic Halloween. La Gula de cierta señorita arraza con todo, hasta tener ciertos gustos descomunales que aterrarían a cualquiera...


**GULA**

**Basado en la canción de la Idol Meiko **_**Akujiki Musume no Conchita, **_**este será mi especial de Halloween. Sé que doy asco haciendo cositas de terror, pero daré lo mejor que pueda hacer. Aquí, Natsumi hace de Meiko (Banika Conchita, pero temporalmente eh? Ya verán, pequeños (¿?)), Rin y Len son los tiernos hermanitos Fubuki nwn (Recuerden, me cuesta hacer la personalidad de Atsuya, deeeeeemo aquí no será muy necesaria, ya que hace de sirviente.) y el cocinero es Shuuyi-ni-Baka. Este relato está en la onda de los castillos, los reinados, y todas esas cosas, pero no hay princesitas rosa ni unicornios azules (¬¬)**

**La canción pertenece a Mothy. La Idol es de Vocaloid (¿?), de Yamaha Corporation. Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad.(A este paso, ni la historia será mía xD Pero traté de ponerle algo de mi parte) De ser así, Rin y Haruna me acompañarían a la casa de mi profe de física a tirar piedras (La cual irónicamente queda no muy lejos de la mía…), con los trajes de "Matryoshka" (Fuck Yeah!)**

**A Leer :D**

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué corro?- Ella sufría de una pérdida de memoria, de la cual obviamente no tenía idea. Corría, mientras ignoraba unas misteriosas marcas en su mano izquierda, similares a mordidas. Iba pisando las hojas del otoño, provocando un agradable sonido que en este momento no tenían nada de agradable, ya que al caer sobre estas, pudo sentir como si fueran filosas cuchillas tratando de rebanarle la piel, y causándole un gran dolor en su mano herida. Jadeaba debido al cansancio, pero de repente escuchó unos pasos acercándosele. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba. Dos niños: uno de cabello plateado y otro de cabello rosa le tendían la mano para levantarla del piso, pero además de ponerla en pie… ¿Qué harían con ella?<p>

-¿Vas a tomar la mano de una maldita vez?- le recomendó molesto el de cabellos rosa. Ella no respondió, y tomó las manos que le eran ofrecidas, pero algo extraño pasó cuando rosó con su rostro un brazo: un delicioso olor le dio un impulso negado de darle una mordida. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Ella no lo sabía, pero los dos gemelos se dieron cuenta del detalle. Se miraron en forma cómplice, y se dijeron mentalmente…

"_Con que es Natsumi Raimon"_

-Te estuvimos esperando.- Le comentó el albino, cuando ya estuvieron caminando.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó la chica confusa.

-Yo soy Atsuya Fubuki.-

-Yo soy Shiro Fubuki.-

-Mucho gusto Natsumi-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Me conocen?-

-Claro –afirmó Shiro-todos te conocen por ésta región.-

-Qué extraño, siento que ni yo me conozco.-

-No importa, eso es lo de menos, Natsumi.- Ella se quedó con varias preguntas en la boca, que fueron interrumpidas por la visión de un hermoso y por sobre todo enorme castillo.-Llegamos a casa.-

-¿A c-casa?-

-Entremos.-

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Si alguien quería encontrar a Natsumi Raimon, en este instante se les haría totalmente imposible debido al gran cambio en su aspecto. De la harapienta chica de cara toda cenicienta y heridas por doquier debido a su caminata, pasó a ser una con aires de reina, con su vestido frondoso color rojo con negro, las múltiples joyas que la adornaban, espeso maquillaje negro, una rosa negra en su cabeza, y todos los caprichos que se le ocurrieran en cuanto a su imagen se le eran concedidas, además de contar con una gran cantidad de servidumbre para tener la máxima comodidad posible en su estancia en el castillo que llamaba "hogar" .Pero lejos el capricho que más le daban, era el de la comida.

Un pestilente aroma rondaba por su morada, que para ella simulaban el mejor de los perfumes, y significaba una cosa: su _última cena_ acababa de iniciar. Pero de última no tenía nada, ya que simplemente se le llamaba así por la prominente cantidad de comida que le otorgaban sus fieles sirvientes, Shiro y Atsuya, y su cocinero, Shuuya Goenji. La extensa lista de comidas de este día volverían enferma a una persona normal, pero ella devoraba todo lo que le ponían en la redonda mesa, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si no queda lo suficientemente claro, nunca está de más repetirles, mis estimados: Natsumi Raimon era una maniaca de las comidas, pero al fin y al cabo, su deseo se fue expandiendo más de lo común, hasta tal punto de pedir "cosas incomibles", sí, cosas. Aún así, sus sirvientes le adoraban con el cántico que le dedicaban cada vez que le llevaban la merienda:

_Respétala, hónrala, oh, nuestra gran Natsumi. A ti te pertenece cada ingrediente del mundo._

Luego de esto, llegaba el cocinero con una de las incontables bandejas, para empezar otra vez su sagrada hora de la merienda.

Unas 46 bandejas rellenaban la enorme mesa del comedor, las que furiosamente eran devoradas por la chica, como si intentara devorar cada pedazo de mundo, pero ni iba a detenerse tan rápido: siempre quedaba un espacio vacío en su estómago, incluso para el mortífero veneno de coloración azul que decoraba su plato principal, haciéndolo aún más sabroso. Ya reduciendo toda su reserva de comida a huesos, no pudo esperar más para comenzar a morder los platos, para obtener algo que condimentara momentáneamente su lengua, y que conste que la cena no había hecho más que comenzar.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

De alguna forma, fue despegada de la mesa del comedor, de la forma en que Shiro y Atsuya únicamente sabían hacerlo. Ahora, se había magnetizado nuevamente a la mesa del comedor.

-¡Atsuya y Shiro!- gritó estruendosamente, importándole un comino (Mejor dicho, mucho menos que aquel alimento) despertar a sus súbditos.- ¡Quiero mi menú!-

-Claro, Natsumi- Respondieron al unísono. Tomaron cada uno una pequeña cartilla, para comenzar a recitar, primero Shiro, luego Atsuya.

-o-

**Desayuno de hoy:**

*Zumo de vegetales con 16 tipos de malezas

*Cereal fortificado con hierro y clavos

*Consomé con hongos venenosos

*Ensalada cocinada caprichosamente por el chef

*Brioche del mayordomo

*Surtido de frutas de la estación

*Café para mantener despierto bajo en calorías

Pasó un buen rato luego de devorar todo esto, y luego de un corto reposo, siguió con el almuerzo.

**Almuerzo de hoy:**

*Cebollas fritas y puerros crudos

*Carpaccio con pulpo rosa estilo reina

*Grill de berenjena… sin berenjena estilo japonés

*Pan (o lo que sea) hecho por el sirviente

*Especial del chef: dulce helado de patata por el chef

*_Autohecho_, pócima HI (Batido de McDonald's mezclado.)

-o-

A cada plato, un gesto de felicidad se hacía presente en su rostro, ocasionalmente relamiendo sus labios y ansiando que su alimento llegara pronto. Sin duda, una gran jornada de trabajo para el chef.

Ya habiendo traído los _selectos _platos de Natsumi (Y tardando una eternidad), el chef dice en voz baja:

-¿Podría darme vacaciones _my lady_?-

-Incompetente- susurra ella- Pues claro, Shuna.-

-Shuuya, _my lady_.-

-Lo mismo. Bueno, anda a ordenar tus cosas antes de que me arrepienta.-

-Sí, _my lady_.- Salió como desesperado, y ella sostenía su copa de _vino_, conteniéndose las ganas de lanzarle su contenido al quinceavo cocinero.

-Bueno, quizás no era tan malo haberle _dado vacaciones_- se dijo a sí misma- Quizás tenga una cena nueva hoy, ¿No, Atsuya?-

-Natsumi, ¿Cómo adivinaste que estaba espiándote?- dijo el aludido, saliendo de su escondite, detrás de la muralla que conectaba el comedor con el lobby.

-Eres casi mi familia, qué quieres que te diga. Bueno, lo que quería decirte era que _le di vacaciones_ al chef que contraté hace un mes, pero siempre tengo más cocineros disponibles, así que… quiero que hagas tu trabajo con Shuuna.-

-Shuuya.-

-¡Joder, el nombre es lo de menos!-

-Sí, ya bueno, cálmate mujer por Dios. (Que quede claro, los gemelos son los únicos que pueden tratarle de "tú" y decirle lo que les dé la reverenda gana sin ser mutilados por la mirada de Natsumi.) Ya voy, espero que te guste mi plato especial.-

-No lo creo, hermano, yo te ayudaré.-

-Oh, no. Natsumi me lo ha pedido a mí.-

-Un poco de ayuda no le hace mal a nadie ¡Y además, soy tu hermano mayor, tú no me mandas!.-

-¡Pero a mí me mandaron a…!-

-¡Pero puedo asesinarlo también si quiero!-

-¡Ya basta! Quizás el chef ya los escuchó.- El menor reprimió mentalmente a su hermano- Pero si así deja de molestar, Shiro, tú igual vas.- Ahora el mayor sacó la lengua al peli-rosa .- ¡Y vayan ahora a trabajar!- se fueron, dejándola sola en el comedor-Ojalá…-susurró para sus adentros- sus talento para cocinarlo sean tan grandes como sus bocas- y dicho esto, sonrió.

_Respétala, hónrala, oh, nuestra gran Natsumi_

Se escuchaba por el pasillo, cada vez más cerca del cuarto del peli-crema.

-_"Qué extraño"_-pensó el mencionado-_"La princesa ya había comenzado a comer, y sus sirvientes ya le habían cantado…"_-

_Todo el que la traiciona paga su precio_.

Esta variación alteró un poco a Goenji. Su puerta se abrió lentamente. Iba a ver quién entraba, pero no alcanzó a divisar sino el destello de uno de sus objetos de cocina, que estaba reflejando la luz de una solitaria vela encendida en su habitación.

-Vacaciones, eh?- le dijo el pequeño Fubuki. El otro gemelo ya tenía en sus manos las de Goenji, y como se había puesto de rodillas a ordenar sus valijas, estaba en total desventaja si se contaba que Atsuya tenía en su cuello una de esas filosas cuchillas que alguna vez hubiesen preparado una cena para Natsumi.-Idiota, ¿Acaso no sabes que les pasó a los 14 cocineros que estuvieron antes de ti?-Él negó sucesivamente-Qué bueno. De haberlo sabido, hubieses tenido en cuenta que Natsu-chan haría esto algún día, y no hubieses mostrado empeño siendo el mejor cocinero que ha tenido en toda su estancia.-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Esto"?-

-Já, iluso…-

Sangre. Mucha sangre derramada a litros en el piso, manchando las ropas de sirvientes de los gemelos.

-Oh, demonios, Atsuya. Se manchó la ropa…-

-No te preocupes, que para eso haremos una visita a la lavandera. Una visita especial… Pero antes, a rebanar Shuuyas.-

-Perfecto _"Especial, eh?"_.-

El menor se llevaba de trofeo el cuerpo, y el mayor se llevaba la cabeza. Ambas partes aún goteaban gotas carmesíes, y esa era la excusa perfecta para llamar a la chica del aseo. Llegaron a la cocina, y comenzaron a separar nervios de músculos. Mientras más asqueroso se viera, más apetito le daba a Natsumi, y eso era lo que querían. Los órganos interiores iban a la olla, las manos fritas con su toque de cabello, pero sin uñas para no dañar el _fino_ paladar de Natsumi. Estas irían como acompañamiento con los ojos, para untarlos en el cerebro, al igual que los dientes. Las costillas con pierna en rodaja serían otro en la infinidad de platos… Lo cierto era que ellos o cocinaban, pero no era excusa para hacer un intento de banquete, que luego llegó a manos (Boca) de la peli-roja, que ya esperaba desde hace rato un bocado de algo. Si hasta ya los platos no tenían forma de platos.

-Natsumi, la cena ha llegado.-

-Oh, ¿Ya no me cantan?- dijo, fingiendo un puchero.

-Ya no está el chef, entonces no le debemos dar la señal a nadie.-

-Bueno, dejen el plato y márchense, que quiero comer tranquila.-

-De hecho, nos íbamos, pero más rato te venimos a recoger, eh?-

-Sí, lo que quieran…-

Se fueron del sector, dejando a Natsumi sola con el banquete (Por supuesto, a nadie se le permitía la entrada al comedor, más que al chef, pero ahora que no estaba, simplemente eran dos personas las únicas que podían ver a la peli-roja en acción), que le parecía minúsculamente poco, pero qué le iba a hacer, si tenía mesas para comer a su antojo. Volviendo a los gemelos…

-Atsuya, voy a ver a la chica del aseo.-

-No le hagas nada malo, eh?-

-Pervertido, yo al menos no te digo lo mismo ahora que vas donde la lavandera.-

-Cállate, bastardo.-

-Tú también lo eres, nuestros padres… Ya recuerdas qué les pasó, mejor dicho, a nuestro padre…-

-Ya olvídalo. Nos vemos luego, tenemos que llevarnos a Natsumi a acostar para que no se quede toda la noche devorando como condenada. Además, la decoración es cara, y de seguro ella se la comerá...-

-Vamos rápido, mientras más temprano nos vallamos, mas luego tendremos un nuevo plato para Natsumi.-

-Ok, nos vemos a las 12.-

-Sí.-

Si seguimos a Fubuki, podemos ver que iba hacia el cuarto de la chica del aseo, de nombre Haruna, la cual ya estaba por terminar de ponerse su pijama. Había terminado una agotadora jornada, y sólo quería descansar, en brazos de un príncipe prohibido, de nombre Koujirou Genda. Desde que vivía con su hermano en un lejano reinado aliado al de este chico, siempre le había encantado, pero de alguna manera, llegó a esta mansión. ¿Cómo? Todos los sirvientes tenían la misma pregunta respecto a su llegada, y una sola respuesta: Quién sabe. Yendo al tema principal… La prohibición del amor, radicaba en algo más que la distancia entre reinados: en que la Otonashi se veía obligada a fingir que Shiro era su _novio_, debido a que de cierto _tratado de amor _pendía su supervivencia en ese castillo. Tal advertencia se la puso nada más ni nada menos que Atsuya, una noche en que la pasión los llevó a besarse y algo más allá. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la novia del peli-rosa dejó en este un leve venazo de culpa, por lo cual le dijo a la de gafas que debía fingir estar enamorada de su hermano para no crear ni la más leve insinuación de la noche entre ambos. De no ser así, textualmente dijo "No verás la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, preciosa". Desde allí que ella finge ser la prometida de Shiro, quien obviamente no se ha enterado del pacto, y piensa ingenuamente que todo ese amor correspondido es obra y arte del verdadero amor.

Se escuchó el golpear de una puerta.

-Adelante- respondió la peli-azul.

-Gracias.-Dicho esto, el albino entró al cuarto- Cuánto tiempo, princesa.-se sentó en su cama, y procuró posar sus manos en la mancha de su pantalón, con tal de no darle a saber lo que hizo antes de llegar.

-Claro, hace mucho que no te veía, Shiro, te echaba de menos…-

-No te preocupes, para eso vine hoy específicamente…-

-Ya veo… -

-Bueno, no era eso.-

-¿Entonces, a qué has venido?-

-Un favor… ¿Puedes limpiar desde el cuarto de Goenji hasta el comedor?-

-_"Uf, que fastidio eres, y vienes hasta acá a traerme más trabajo…"_Claro.-

-¡Ven, vamos!- sacó raudamente la mano del manchón en su pantalón, para luego tomar la de Otonashi, llevándola lo más rápido hacia el lugar de los hechos. A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo, ellos sabían cuál era el recorrido como si de andar por esos lados a las tres de la tarde se tratase. Shiro se detuvo, y ella por inercia igual. Soltaron sus manos, y ella pudo notar que su mano estaba mojada luego de soltarla, pero debido a la penumbra, no podía adivinar de qué líquido se trataba. Mientras ella investigaba por la situación de su mano, se olvidó de la existencia de Shiro, quién había abandonado las afueras del cuarto de Shuuya, para ir a buscar algunos elementos necesarios para que ella pudiese comenzar su labor de limpieza. Cuando volvió, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su presunta novia, para luego dejar una pequeña risilla en el ambiente, que dejó confundida a la de cabellos azulados. Luego, Shiro encendió una vela en una palmatoria que había ido a buscar, entre otras cosas, como un trapero, unos paños para limpiar, algunas sustancias que podía emplear en ello, otra a la cual se llamaría cloroformo en un futuro lejano (En caso de que Haruna no fuese presa fácil) ¿Un cuchillo?... Antes que nada, quería ver el rostro de la chica cuando se enterase de cuál era su tarea.-Te traje esto- le pasó la vela-para facilitarte la vida un poco.-

-Muy amable, Shiro.- la curiosidad no pudo con ella, y sus ojos inmediatamente apuntaron a la susodicha mano.-¿S-Sangre?-

-¿Qué pasa mi vida?-

-Tengo sangre en la mano…-su cara de curiosidad fue reemplazada inmediatamente por una de espanto.

-¿Sangre?- extrañamente (Para Haruna), el semblante tranquilo del albino no había cambiado ni un ápice. Es más: su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más que antes.-¡Claro mi vida!-

-_"Esto es imposible"_- pensó, al ver el panorama de lo que tenía que limpiar: las afueras de la habitación de Shuuya Goenji, que por algún motivo tenía un lago de sangre conduciendo a la cocina._-" No está ocurriendo, de seguro tiene alguna otra explicación…"_ ¿Qué se supone que pasó a-acá?-

-¿Dónde?-

-¡Aquí, idiota!- la presión la estaba torturando, se sentía muy nerviosa, a diferencia del otro.

-Ay, no te sulfures, querida. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

-Atsuya y yo matamos a Shuuya. ¿Algún problema con ello, Haruna-chan?-Esta se encontraba más que petrificada. Su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos habían aumentado en tamaño, y disminuido el de sus pupilas, todo a causa de la sorpresiva noticia.- Y ahora que lo sabes, tendrás que cumplir su mismo destino.-

Aterrada por esto último, comenzó a correr en dirección al comedor, con tal de relatarle a _Lady_ Natsumi lo ocurrido, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al observar detenidamente el contenido de los platos de esta misma. No duró dos segundos dentro de la habitación, para luego irse a alguna habitación cercana a buscar a alguien a quien contarle. Mientras tanto, Shiro seguía a su novia con tranquilidad. Sabía que no llegaría muy lejos. Volviendo a la chica… Despavorida, corrió hasta la habitación más cercana: la de Reina Yagami, la chica encargada del lavado de ropa. Sin darse cuenta de sus actos, entró en la habitación, encontrándose con una escena _no muy recomendable para menores_, pero la desesperación pudo más, por lo que gritó:

-¡Reina! ¡Shiro y Atsuya mataron a…- unas manos se interpusieron en su boca, recortando sus palabras. Rápidamente Reina se cubrió con un vestido improvisado de sábana, para mirar a la de cabellos azulados con un deje de reproche, pero eso luego se convirtió en un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda, al escuchar un:

-Haruna, mi vida- le hablaba al oído el mayor de los Fubuki a la mencionada- eso era un secreto entre tú y yo… Bueno, lo único que lograste con decirlo, fue acelerar tu muerte.-

-¡No Shiro yo…- sus pupilas se contrajeron, dirigiéndose hacia arriba. En su boca, la saliva había sido reemplazada por sangre. Se tocó el pecho, y había mucha más adornando su ropa: Shiro le había enterrado la cuchilla en la espalda con tal fuerza que traspasó todos los huesos y músculos que se interponían, para que luego el filo llegase hasta la parte delantera de Haruna. Luego, la botó al piso.

-A-Atsuya…- musitó la otra chica de cabellos azules, la del revolucionario vestido de sábana, al chico que estaba en la cama, acostado de medio lado y apoyando su cabeza en un brazo.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

-Uf… ¡Eh, Shiro!- se sentó, e hizo un gesto que sólo ellos dos entendían, y su significado obviamente no fue descubierto por ella… o quizás lo hubiese entendido de estar viva. Luego de hacer la seña, el mayor le lanzó el cuchillo a su hermano, de forma que cayera justamente en su mano sin provocar daño alguno en esta, para luego sostenerla en posición vertical en las sábanas, cercano a la espalda de Yagami. Luego, tomó del pelo a la lavandera, y la acostó, clavando en su columna el artefacto corta-punzante.-Gracias, hermano… Bueno, tenemos comida nueva para Natsumi, eh?-

-Claro, el plan resultó perfectamente.- Se adentró en la habitación, para poder ver el rostro de su hermano con mayor claridad-¿Cómo lo pasaste con Reina?-

-Hoy estaba algo perezosa… Según ella estaba cansada.-

-Oh, Haruna igual. Quizás sí tenían mucho trabajo, y Goenji necesitaba vacaciones… Bueno, vístete, que vamos a la cocina.-

-OK.-

Comenzaron a cocinar, primeramente arrancaron las costillas, haciendo aún más extenso el agujero que ambas tenían en la zona del pecho. De la misma forma, el corazón y los pulmones fueron retirados, para hacer de estos dos un exquisito platillo de corazones/pulmones en cubitos con cebolla, sazonando con aceite, sal y vinagre. Pronto le pondrían nombre a la creación. Las costillas, _por su parte_, iban a ser freídas con mucho aceite caliente, y hubiesen deseado que las chicas aún estuviesen con vida para escuchar los gritos que mandarían al sentir el _suave _tacto del aceite hirviendo. Tomaron con ambas manos las mandíbulas de su respectiva novia, y las tiraron con fuerza con el fin de arrancarlas. Sus cabezas, que aún conservaban parte de la expresión de terror, serían despojadas de todos sus órganos internos, y el pelo lo sacarían a tirones (Bueno, sólo unos cuantos mechones), hasta crear una gran cantidad de espagueti de cabello, y el resto, decoraría el casi vacío cráneo. Siguieron ahí jugando con sus víctimas y mezclando la situación con algo de su creatividad para cada platillo, hasta que terminaron sus obras maestras.

Llega la orden a _lady_ Natsumi.

Apenas llegan sus múltiples "Bocadillos Nocturnos" comienza desenfrenadamente a tragar lo que vea, como si quisiera comerse el mundo entero en un segundo.

-Hoy hay un menú especial, Natsumi- informó Shiro.

-Bah, no me interesa, sólo como lo que vea en el plato.-

-¿Ves el pálido cabello azul brillante?- algo dentro del albino se rompió al recordar que esa descripción pertenecía a su novia. Ahora sólo era parte de ella, que se encontraba repartida en los platos, pero… Si vio morir a su padre en "manos" de su madre, era absurdo apenarse por ver morir a Haruna.

-Es un perfecto acompañamiento para las ensaladas, como… esa de ahí- apuntó a la mezcla "pulmones/corazones".

-Jeje, un gran invento el mío- dijo Atsuya.

-Oye, fue de ambos- rectificó el mayor.

-Ya, párenle…-hizo un intento por detener las ascuas de una próxima pelea que quizás se transformaría en llamas, aunque no prestó mucha atención. Más le interesaba el hecho de reducir esa "cabeza" a huesos. Al parecer, eso no fue lo suficiente para el estómago de Natsumi, por lo que pidió algo más para comer (Estaba evitando deformar con sus dientes esos platos obsequiados por parte del reino de ese tal Demonio Strada). El peli-rosa fue en busca de algo de ensalada que había quedado en la lacena, mientras Shiro observaba algo en los ojos de la pelirroja, que apuntaban a un punto perdido en el espacio. Había notado algo extraño en su mirada, o en el hecho de que viese la muralla con esa sonrisilla que habría visto en Atsuya luego de hacer algún delito.

-"_¿Qué tramas, Natsumi?"-_

Llegó el hermano faltante, y primero depositó el plato. Ella no había visto con ojos golosos el plato. Esto extrañó más al otro. Luego, siguió por depositar los cubiertos correspondientes a la comida, y algo extraño sucedió:

Tomó ágilmente el brazo de su sirviente, levantó la camisa que impedía dar un vistazo a su piel, para luego lamerlo fervorosamente y dirigir su mirada a los ojos jade de Atsuya, quien se encontraba más que sorprendido por dicha acción. El otro, se había quedado unos momentos estático, razonando que ese era el secreto de las miradas perdidas de Natsumi, pero eso no era normal, por lo cual debía tomar cartas en el asunto rápidamente: Rasgó una parte de su camisa, la cual empapó en el futuro cloroformo, y estampó el paño en la cara de su hermano con la mayor fuerza posible, hasta que ya no se veían signos de estar despierto en este. Lo depositó con algo de delicadeza en el piso, y miró acusadoramente a Natsumi, para luego llevarlo a su habitación.

-_"Atsuya sabe deliciosamente familiar…"_-

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Atsuya, finalmente, pensó que todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño de su retorcida mente, por lo que no dio importancia al suceso, e hizo con su hermano lo de siempre: el menú del día de Natsumi.

*Ensalada del chef (Con chef, o lo que sobraba de él)

*Pasta Vermiccelli (Cabellos rosa de Shinobu Takanashi, la chica encargada del planchado de ropa.)

*Un surtido de… algo que sería mejor no mencionar.

-¡Cómo que no lo vas a mencionar!-reclamó Natsumi-¡Te exijo que lo digas, Shiro!-

-B-Bueno, es un surtido de ojos de los residentes de esta mansión, como Aki, la jardinera, Kogure, el que barría los alrededores, Tachimukai, el que traía algunos ingredientes exóticos desde otros reinos, Kazemaru, tu concertista personal, que por cierto tocaba muy bien el laúd; Fuyuka, la que lavaba los platos, Endo… ¿Era ese chico el prometido que supuestamente le habían asignado, y que Natsumi jamás le dio importancia? -el menor asintió con la cabeza, para darle la señal a su hermano de que continuase.

*Le gallette lodose (Galleta de lodo, sabor Road Roller) con su toque acuoso y gelatinoso proveniente de las orbes de los ejecutados.

*Sopa de…-por un momento, dudó en decirlo, pero finalmente se atrevió-"fluidos corporales"-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella.

-O-orina…-

Silencio incómodo.

-Prosiga, Shiro- y apoyó sus codos en la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y posó su cabeza sobre estos.

*Vino… Sangre, es sangre AIIRH+- La pelirroja se relamió los labios.

-¿Algo más?- cuestionó. Eso no era suficiente para saciar toda el hambre que contenía.

-Me temo que no, Natsumi.-

-¡No, Shiro! ¡Esto es simplemente injusto!-

-No, lo hacemos por dos cosas. Primero: necesitas una dieta, o vas a engordar, cosa que milagrosamente aún no ocurre. Segundo: no tenemos ningún sirviente para darte…-

-¿¡Una dieta, yo! Estás loco, Atsuya, y ¿No hay más sirvientes? Hmmm…- Se rascó la barbilla, y luego una sonrisa nada inocente curvó sus labios.-Bueno, traigan la comida.- El mayor ya se iba, pero el menor no pudo: Natsumi le había agarrado el brazo.

-_"¡Cómo en el sueño!"_- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

A diferencia de la predicción de Atsuya, esta vez no veía muy claramente las reales intenciones de la pelirroja, ya que sólo lo acercó al oído de un tirón para decirle algo.

-_Sabes_-susurró la chica-_Que deseo todos los sabores del mundo, pero me faltan unos cuantos. Quería saber si tú podrías… Ya sabes, ayudarme con uno en especial._-

-_Claro_-respondió. Más trabajo para él, y por tanto, pensaba que Natsumi iba a preferirlo más a él que a su hermano.-_¿Cuál sabor es?_-

-_Shiro Fubuki_.-

-_Shiro…_-parpadeó unas cuantas veces a causa de la sorpresa, pero n iba a dejarse caer sólo por el hecho de que fuese justamente su único hermano, oh no.

-_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso me defraudarás?_-

-_No, no, claro que no, pero… ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo?_-

-_Tómate tu tiempo, pero… mientras antes mejor… Espera, toma una _ayudita- Le pasó el más filoso cuchillo de los siete que tenía-Y_ ahora, corre a cocinar_.- Lo empujó con fuerza, alejándola de ella y su trono: la silla principal del comedor.

Atsuya estaba algo nervioso por la situación, pero no podía defraudar a la chica que le habían encomendado, por lo que actuó de manera lo más natural posible, para que no se levantaran sospechas sobre sus planes. Estaba por llegar al comedor, y el cuchillo aún lo tenía en las palmas de sus manos, al cual observaba, como pidiéndole fuerza. Cuando se convenció de tenerla, oculto el arma en el bolsillo trasero, y entró.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Shiro, al ver llegar más tarde a su hermano.

-No, nada, digo, con Natsumi. Ella me pidió que rociáramos con residuos de uñas la pasta.-

-Oh, justamente hacía eso, y… "Boila"- mostró el plato, que se veía deliciosamente repugnante.

-Bueno. Antes de dejarle el plato a Natsumi, debo decirte algo.-

-Claro, hermano, je.-

-Lo que ocurre es que…-Obviamente no iba a contarle el plan, sino que iba a hacer más divertida la situación. De no ser así, matarlo sería tarea fácil.- Haruna jamás te amó. Sólo fue una manipulación para que nadie, ni mi novia, sospechasen que tuve sexo con ella, y por suerte, nadie se enteró.-

-…Esto… Es una broma… ¿Verdad?-

-¡Ah! Creo que cuando lo hicimos, ella gemía algo en relación a Koujiro Genda, y quizás se lo imaginaba a él en vez de a mí… o a ti.-

-Yo…-Bajó la cabeza. Apretó fuertemente los puños, para luego dejar fluir la ira por sus venas.- ¡Estás muerto, Atsuya!- Tomó un filoso tenedor de tres puntas, para luego tirarse encima de lo que antes llamaba hermano, e intentar clavárselo en los ojos, cosa que no conseguía.

-No te sulfures, que eres mejor defendiendo que atacándome.-

-¡Cállate!- Clavó con ira su tenedor a un lado del cuello, lo que le hizo soltar un grito desgarrador, pero no se iba a rendir. El peli-rosa sacó el cuchillo, para intentar dejar un tajo en el estómago de su hermano, llevando a cabo tal acción. Se alejó, y quitó el tenedor (Que había sido enterrado muy adentro, por lo que más de un jadeo se escapó al quitarlo), tirándolo lejos. Su hermano estaba aparentemente desarmado, por lo cual se acercó con intenciones de atacarlo una vez más, pero su hermano le encestó una patada a la pierna, lo cual lo botó al piso, pero Atsuya, con cuchilla en mano, le clavó al pie su arma, haciendo que el mayor emitiese un grito, que de alguna forma le brindó la idea del siglo: cloroformo. Lo destapó, y lo derramo en la herida del cuello de su hermano, esperando que la reacción no se tardara demasiado. Pensando en ello, se alejó para quitarse el arma de su hermano, y lanzarlo aún más lejos, quebrando una ventana, y destinándolo hacia el jardín delantero. Su hermano estaba por pararse, pero él creó necesitaba algo con lo que atacar: rompió la botella de vidrio del cloroformo en dos, para crear su garrote improvisado. Atsuya se encontraba de pie, sin otra ayuda que sus manos, estaba dispuesto a matarlo aunque fuese a puñetazos, por lo cual corrió por la inmensa cocina, acumulando fuerza en sus brazos. Para su mala suerte, el químico en su hombro comenzaba a saturar su sangre, por lo que el albino lo esquivó con facilidad. Para peor, se chocó con la muralla, cayendo al piso con fuerza.

-Atsuya, Atsuya, hasta hace unos momentos eras mi hermano- se acercaba lentamente- Y luego no eras nadie más que un simple mortal- Se arrodilló frente a ese mortal- Y en unos instantes… Huesos devorados por Natsumi.- Clavó las puntas de vidrio de la botella lo más profundo que podía, entre costillas, pulmones, hasta rozar el corazón

-E-eso era mi trabajo.- El semblante del Fubuki mayor cambió de su sádico parecer, a una de espanto.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo…- cerró los ojos. Había muerto, a unos instantes de darle una explicación a su hermano que no tardaría en resonar por la cocina.

-Vaya vaya vaya…-se escuchó desde la puerta. Estaba Natsumi apoyada en el marco de la misma.- Con que Atsuya me ha fallado…-

-Natsumi, ¡Qué le dijiste!-

-Que necesitaba experimentar sabores nuevos… Bueno, tendré que conformarme con este simplemente- Vio un rastro de enojo y arrepentimiento por el delito cometido, del cual la pelirroja se encargaría- Recuérdalo, el hizo que TU Haruna te fuese infiel…- Ahora, la duda se adueñaba del rostro albino del Fubuki vivo, quién estaba arrodillado frente al muerto. Mientras, ella inspeccionaba el vidrio roto, y luego se fue a buscar el tenedor ensangrentado. Lo tenía en su mano, mientras veía quién sabe qué utilidad en este. Se acercó al dubitativo Shiro, y posó una mano en su hombro, mientras él seguía en lo suyo: mirar a su hermano.- Ya lo superarás.-

-Me hubiese gustado resolver esto como personas de mentes pensantes…-

-Tú lo pediste.- El tenedor se abrió paso en el cráneo del albino, manchando esos cabellos plateados de color carmesí, dejando la última impresión de este en su rostro hasta que se descompusiera: un rostro de sorpresa. La otra simplemente agarró la mitad de la botella, y la quebró en el rostro del chico, sin obtener algún resultado importante, por lo cual concluyó que tenía dos sabores nuevos que probar en vez de uno.

AL OTRO DÍA

-Uf, qué agotador, necesito unas vacaciones…- Esa era su opinión en cuanto a su vida sin mano de obra: un asco. Ella misma tenía que cocinarse y servirse todo, pero así podía comer cuánto quisiese, y sin restricción. Es más: no paraba de tragarse todo lo que veía, desde la mañana anterior.

A medida que transcurría esa semana, el castillo estaba notoriamente escaso de gente. Nadie (ni casi nada) quedaba en él, pero ella aún seguía anhelando nuevos sabores, la peor comida del mundo si es que eso le alimentaba.

Mirando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, se dio cuenta de la apetitosa figura que se formaba en esta. Se aceró, con una perversa sonrisa a este, comenzando a mirar con hambre ese reflejo. Al notar que era la única en el recinto, no pudo sino pensar en algo:

"Si no me lo como, me sentiré fracasada"

Su fin era ese, devorar todo lo que componía el mundo, y miró su mano derecha (Que tenía una curiosa cicatriz), y silenciosamente sonrió.

-_"Aún no he probado algo"_-

Se acercó rápidamente a la boca esa mano, mordiéndola muy contenta de haber encontrado algo que comer. Apenas una gota de sangre manchó esos labios, los recuerdos que se adjuntaban a tal sabor inundaron su cabeza…

*Flashback*

Soichiro Raimon y Conchita Banika, ahora Conchita Raimon, vivían felices de la vida en Inazuma, un pueblo medieval como cualquier otro. Conchita era divorciada, al igual que el señor Raimon, pero ambos tenían hijos: La mujer dos gemelos que conservarían el apellido de su antiguo padre: Fubuki, mientras que él, a una pelirroja de nombre Natsumi. Su vida era normal, hasta que a la señora Raimon le dieron ganas de comer, y seguir comiendo, desde las más exclusivas delicias que un esposo médico-científico podría costear, hasta lo que pudiese encontrar en la basura, y esto lo desesperaba, quién pasaba días enteros siguiendo las sugerencias que sus ayudantes y cerebro le daban para exterminar esa implacable gula, pero finalmente la esposa no demostraba ningún cambio aparente luego de la posible cura. Cambiando de panorama, los chicos se llevaban realmente bien, como si se hubieran conocido desde toda la vida, y no sólo unos meses.

Una tarde cualquiera, los pequeños se encontraban con su padre en el laboratorio de la casa, y la mujer halló en esta la mejor oportunidad para pasar tiempo con su hija, conocerla, divertirla, _educarla_…

-Mira, Natsumi, te traje algo.-

-Oh, gracias madre. ¿Qué es?-

-Spagetti- y efectivamente, ella iba donde su hija con un plato de fideos con una salsa carmesí, y un corte en la palma de su mano.

-Madre, acabamos de comer…-

-Siempre tienes espacio para algo luego del almuerzo, ¿No crees?-

-Pero…-

-¡Que te lo comas!- embutió el artefacto de cuatro puntas dentro de la boca pequeñita de Natsumi, quién, luego de unos momento le cogió el gusto al bocado, para luego, desenfrenadamente comerse todo el plato.-_"Perfecto…"_- A diferencia de sus dos hijos, a la pelirroja le había surtido efecto el sabor de su sangre. Pensaba en que había tenido fortuna al haber encontrado a su nueva sucesora, mientras que su rostro de orgullo podía ser confundido con el de la maldad fácilmente.

En otro lado, se encontraban los pequeños Fubuki admirando a su padre hacer experimentos. El menor, estaba tan sorprendido por los colores y mezclas, que no entraba en razón que podría sacar provecho de sus futuros conocimientos de la ciencia que su padrastro les enseñaba gratis, a diferencia del mayor, que estaba aprendiendo a hacer ciertos compuestos para su beneficio a largo plazo. A esa corta edad, sabía qué ocupar para cada propósito, sólo que el propósito de su padre era uno de los pocos que no sabía cómo curar, ni tampoco el denominado cáncer, pero aún así seguía admirando que su "papá" trabajaba con todo el esmero. De un momento a otro, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Creo…-dijo , dejando todo su peso en los brazos, que estaban apoyados al estante de sus experimentos- Que sólo queda una cosa por hacer.- Ambos pequeños se miraron curiosos. El mayor se dio la vuelta, y los vio.- Hey, ¿Qué hacen acá?- y ambos salieron corriendo entre risitas.

Pasaron los días, tranquilos para los más chicos, y agitados para los mayores, hasta que curiosamente, Soichiro se había vuelto más cariñoso con Conchita, hasta tal punto en el que le llevó desayuno a la cama, acompañado de los pequeños, pero no de Natsumi: se había quedado dormida. ¿Ocurría algo en especial? Claro. Su cumpleaños número 28.

Todo era normal, el desayuno, el "Feliz Cumpleaños" cantado por las afinadas voces de los hermanos perfectamente acopladas, hasta que iba a tocar su desayuno: ese crème brulée que había cocinado el hombre castaño. En un principio, la madre de los menores lo vio algo extrañada, pero finalmente escarbó un poco con su cuchara, hasta obtener un trozo que se viese apetitoso. Lo puso frente a sí.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño recuerdo retumbó en la mente del albino:

"Creo que sólo queda una cosa por hacer"

Esa fugaz señal… Fue demasiado tarde. Su madre ya se había embutido todo, y el padre miraba maldadosamente ese suceso. Era cierto, había dejado unos cuantos centímetros cúbicos de Dios sabe qué sustancia, de seguro una mucho más fuerte, como para matar un ballenato, pero no fue así. No ocurrió nada de nada.

-Soichiro…. ¿Me quieres?-

-Este, yo…-

-¿Me quieres lo suficiente como para aceptar que como lo que me de la gana, para aceptar ese defecto, para aceptar que merezco vivir, y no que me inyecten paradiclorobenceno en el crème brulée?- Se acercaba lentamente al padre, sin importarle nada botar la bandeja que su esposo le había traído.

-No, Conchita, si lo haces, me perderás…-

-Qué estúpida conclusión, querido.- Se lanzó encima de él, haciéndole creer momentáneamente que sus pequeños observarían una escena no apta para la edad, pero todo pensamiento cambió su dirección al sentir agudos dolores en su brazo., y luego, dejó de sentirlo. Finalmente, se lo estaba devorando. Con el último aliento que le quedaba, le confesó:

-Quizás tú acabes conmigo, pero alguien más acabará contigo…-exhaló. Y fue devorado por completo.

Sangre. Mucha sangre dañaba el cobertor de plumas blancas de la cama, como también el piso, y parte de la ropa de la mujer y de los niños, quienes miraban atónitos lo ocurrido. Ella saltó de la cama frente a ellos, y les tomó de los hombros:

-Pequeños, ustedes saben que tuve que tomar medidas… Ese señor me quería asesinar, y… recuerden que soy su madre. La de siempre.- Asintieron nerviosos.

-¿Y qué ocurrirá con Natsumi?- preguntó Atsuya-

-Ella no lo necesita, ya me ha cogido bastante cariño,¿No creen?-

-Cl-Claro…-

Y así fue, Natsumi ya no quería tanto a su padre, y no le afectó en lo absoluto lo que le había ocurrido, y todo porque ahora ella y su madre tenían mucho (Demasiado) en común. De hecho, después le comentó que era una buena opción para comer, pero que había unas personas que jamás comería.

-Shiro, Atsuya y Mamá.-

-Muy bien- alentaba esta última, alentando con aplausos diminutos a la pelirroja, mientras que esta le correspondía algo alagada con una pequeña reverencia, mientras tomaba de las puntas de su vestido y lo extendía. Y los pequeños también le veían sonrientes.-Hijos, quiero decirles algo.-Estos se reunieron alrededor de esta.-Si algo me llegase a pasar, quiero que vallan a esta dirección.- Les extendió un papel a los menores.-Los adoro mucho, ¿Saben?- e hizo un abrazo colectivo.

Toda esa escena tan conmovedora se vio opacada por unos furiosos golpes a la puerta. La mayor dejo a sus hijos ahí, para atender la puerta. Un hombre pálido, de cabello verde, ojos negros, pómulos y ojeras muy destacadas se encontraba tras esta. Primero se sorprendió de encontrar a la mujer por algún motivo, pero luego prosiguió a decirle:

-Soy Kenzaki, ayudante de laboratorio de Soichiro Raimon. ¿Se encuentra él?-

-Eh… Claro, es decir… Murió hace unas horas…-

-¿Cómo dice?- se quitó el sombrero que traía puesto, para presionarlo contra su pecho y cambiar su semblante.

-El… murió, no entró en razón que el crème brulée que se cocinó esta mañana tenía una sustancia que había creado recientemente.-

-Bueno, señora Conchita… Su esposo hubiese deseado que hiciera esto.- Tomó una cuchilla, y cortó el sector de la clavícula de la mayor, y luego depositó en la sangre la sustancia que había creado para su colega, lamentablemente muerto. El hombre, escapó cobardemente, dejando a la agónica mujer en el piso. Natsumi tomó el papel de responsable en el asunto:

-¡Niños! Vallan a la dirección, yo estaré protegiendo a mamá.-

-Pero…-

-¡Vallan!- Obedecieron, y corrieron al lugar indicado.

-Mamá…-se dirigió a esta.

-No, pequeña, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Yo me quedaré contigo. ¿Quieres comer?-

-No, ahora estoy bien.-

-_"Esto es extraño"_.- Tomó un trozo de su vestido, lo rasgó y se lo dio. Al momento que algo condimentó su boca, se sintió mejor, extrañamente.

-Ahora estoy mejor. Gracias hija.-

El medicamento efectivo (supuestamente) no fue más que un malestar momentáneo.

Para que nadie sospechase de su presencia, ella simplemente le recomendó que se quedasen sin dar señales de vida, y así pasaron años, en que sólo la hija era vista por las calles, pero era una vez al trimestre… Natsumi tenía 13 años, y alguien tuvo la idea de quedarse en esa casa aparentemente vacía, y no tener que pagar un mendrugo para vivir en esta, pero la persona que entró, se encontró con el devastador panorama de cadáveres desangrados, cosas a medio morder, y un desorden en el que predominaba el color rojo carmesí y destacaban dos figuras, siendo parte de aquel desorden que ellas devoraban a diario. Obviamente se fue como entró, y fue ahí cuando el colega de trabajo dio anuncio de aquel suceso. Toda la ciudad vio respaldada la teoría de que algo/alguien se estaba llevando a personas, cosas y animales de sus hogares, para luego desatar su furia en una horda en dirección a la casa. Ya no era secreto eso de Conchita. De noche, todo se iluminaba por el color de las antorchas, y por aquel motivo, la mayor le dio el último adiós a su querida hija.

-Hija querida, del alma, te adoro, y quiero que vallas por el bosque a buscar a tus hermanos.-

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Tus hermanos se fueron a preparar a una mansión a atenderte como es debido, junto a Hitomiko y Seigiro Kira. Ellos me cuidaron a mí de pequeña, así que ahora Shiro y Atsuya te van a complacer como es debido. Vamos, anda hija, que a mí se me agotó el tiempo.-

-No, no digas eso mamá, te quiero.-

-Yo también, y por eso haré lo siguiente…- Tomó una botellita del líquido que Shiro tendría en el futuro, de aquella sustancia borra-recuerdos, y le hizo beber a la menor. Todos sus recuerdos se esfumaron, y sólo le ordenaron:-Vete, corre al bosque.-Ella aturdida, salió por la ventana trasera, esquivando la horda.

Y pensar que luego, tendría un final peor al de la madre…

*Fin Flashback*

-No puede ser…- las lágrimas saladas comenzaron a condimentar la sangre de su mano. Pero aún así, no paraba de comerse, ya que no tenía motivos para vivir conociendo su miserable vida.

Y finalmente, sí conoció todos los sabores del mundo, incluyendo aquellos que no debería haber probado. La el condimento mortal, sí, su sangre y sus lágrimas. Una sonrisa adornó lo que quedaba de ella, porque había concluido algo:

"Nadie en todo el planeta sabrá jamás mi sabor"

* * *

><p><strong>Comenzado el 49/2011, planeado el 3/9/2011, terminado el 28/9/2011 subido a la red el día de hoy :D**

**Ajaja lo del príncipe prohibido me lo imagine en el segundo en que lo escribía xD pero me gustó :) Lo de no ver la luz del sol se refiere al calabozo :B A la hora de la batalla entre Fubukis, curiosamente todos los otros instrumentos se hicieron invisibles a sus ojos (Inner: No, mentira, fue flojera de hacer la lucha más larga) Yo: Shut up! Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Feliz Halloween, mis queridos lectores que se dieron la lata de leerlo TOOOOOODO!**

**Saludos~**


End file.
